Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers
by BlueBolter
Summary: While fighting over a book, Levy and Wendy developed a very close friendship resulting into making their own Mystery solving company . Join them in their adventure with romance , suspense , mystery , humor , supernatural and sometimes horror. Pairings inside and I don't own FT . Chapter 2: Case 1: The cake destroyer ! The first case of our 2 detectives from Erza. Whose is the one ?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my forth story that I again got while bathing. I will be updating it as soon as I can after Fairy Tail's Fairy Slayer. Like this pattern: 3 chap there then 3 chap here.**

**Pairing: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus and maybe others.**

**Unknown pairings ( Don't know if it will be included) : Gale**

**Not gonna happen pairings: Rowen**

**Status of mind of most characters:**

**Levy: kind, clever, sometimes crazy, determined**

**Wendy: innocent, cute, kind, helpful , clever, sometimes rebellious .**

**Lucy: Lucy like, dislike Levy sometimes.**

**Natsu: stupid, crazy. ... in one word: Natsu**

**Erza: ignorant, innocent, crazy, funny, cake addict**

**Gray: Ignorant, stripper**

**Juvia: drugged to Gray, dislikes Lucy, sometimes being ignorant and mentally weak.**

**Mirajane: Clever, Always want to pair someone everyday.**

**Lissanna: Competitor of Mira who tries to ship other persons, clever**

**More in further chapters but here are Mirajane's and Lissanna's shippings.**

**Mira's : Nalu ( her OTP ), Gruvia, Jerza, FreedXLissanna, ElfmanXCana, Rowen , Gale, Macana (Macao X Cana)**

**Lissanna's: Gralu ( OTP of Lissanna) , LyonXJuvia, Bixana ( Bixlow X Cana) , Weve ( WendyXEve) , Laxza , Everman, Freejane , Jevy**

**So the story starts like that:**

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

I was so so so excited, angry and in hurry. I am angry because due to a fight at the guild yesterday putting everyone in a deep slumber. My favorite novel is publishing a new edition, but not a normal edition. It was a collector edition . Only one copy was sent to each bookstore of Fiore and I absolutely want one. I woke up at the guild at 9 : 30 and the bookstore of Magnolia, Fairy of Wisdom, opens at 9 : 00 .

This made me angry. If I told you what I did you would be like trololol . Firstly I pushed Mirajane who fell on the ground, then kicked Jet and Droy, threw a barrel of bear at Natsu, threw Elfman on Gildarts, walked on Plue, crushed Erza's cake before blasting her out , destroyed the guild's doors and pushed a large amount of passers-by on the streets a bit like a bull.

I swear on you reader of this story that if I don't get that book, I'm gonna kill the person who owns it. Oh yes revenge is always served cold.

* * *

The magenta coloured building of the bookstore was visible. I did a final sprint inside to it and stormed inside to the clerk's desk. The latter was an old pale skinned lady of about 55 years with lime eyes , silvery blonde hair pinned on her head . She was also a good friend of mine. Sometimes I come here , I chat with her etc... and in exchange she sometimes lowers the price of her books for me. That's what we call friends with benefits.

"Hi Lev.."she managed to say before I cut her off and said violently "Has someone bought the collector edition of Sherlock Holmes yet! "

"No" she replied with terror and shock. Her reply relieved me, it felt like a weight went off my back. I took a deep breath and asked her : " Where it is? "

And she replied : " On the shelf in the furthest left corner. " and and went on my way to my so loved book. In less than a minute I was there but I found something that attracted me to it.

* * *

It was a new story of Indiana Jones in collector edition among which 1 was sent to each bookstore. I took a look at its summary and found it very interesting as all the Indiana Jones series. Another book to add to my imaginary cart. I was then going to take that book, for which I dealt so many things to my friends when suddenly as I touched it, another little hand also touched it.

I closed my eyes, took out my tongue and said : " I took this book first so..." and then harshly said: "So go home to your fucking bitchy mother and go and cry in her lap ." . You may think that I am out of character but it is true... whenever I fight for a book I am another person. I then heard a familiar feminine voice saying: " Is that a manner of talking!? Levy !"

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Carla flying over Wendy. Carla was looking very angry and Wendy was shocked. "I am sorry I didn't know that it was you two. I am really sorry. " I apologized. "So if it wouldn't have been us, you would have still cursed. "Said Carla. God she can really be annoying , sometimes.

"I said sorry. Ok and now leave me with that. " I said. "What is happening Levy, you seem out of character today. I never knew you could be like this. "Said Wendy.

"It is simply that this Sherlock Holmes book you were going to take is a collector edition among which 1 exemplary was sent to each bookstore. It is a very rare one. "I explained. "Oh really and me who thought that it was an ordinary Sherlock Holmes book. I think I am not that great fan of his after all . ***cries*** I could not even distinguish a normal edition and a collector one. " said Wendy before she started crying.

"What you also are a fan! "I exclaimed. "Yes, I have every other book of his in my room. "She said as she dried her tears. "Me also. But this book will be mine. " I said as I gripped the book close to me. "No, it is going to be mine " she said as she struggled to take the book from me.

"Carla, could you help me please?" Asked Wendy and Carla said: " I think she need a punishment for what she told you before. You can count on me. ". She then gripped my hair and started tugging on it. It hurt like hell.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Some meters away ,a woman was searching a book on the bookshelf and then asked a man: " Excuse me, Can you help me find that collector edition of Daniel Steel among which 1 exemplary was sent to each bookstore. "

And the man replied : " This bookstore doesn't sell that collector edition of Daniel Steel anymore. " . "And why" asked the lady.

"Because there was always fights like these but in bigger proportion for these books. "Replied the man while pointing towards Levy, Wendy and Charla.

* * *

**Back to Levy's POV**

I could not take it more. I let go of the book then took Charla and threw her on a man who was pointing towards us. Wendy snatched the book curled up into a ball. "Wendy ! Give me that book now! "I shouted. "No ! " she shouted.

"Don't force me to use magic on you. "I threatened. Her head then came out and started showing me the strongest weapon possible: Puppy Eyes. "Levy , please" urged Wendy while making her puppy eyes cuter and cuter. I couldn't resist anymore... I hope my subconscious will forgive me.

"Fine ... but please, lend me it when you finished reading it. " I said in depression. "Sure" She said with a bright smile.

* * *

We then went chatting about mystery novels on and on to the clerk. It was incredible she also liked mystery novels like me . It clearly the first time I am meeting someone with the same interest as me . Even Lucy dislikes mystery tagged books . Her favorite novel series was Harry Potter . She keep on saying that she is in love with the hero .

I can't support the sight of Wendy holding that book . It was a true torture . I soo wanted that she buys the book then we seperate .

My wish was came true as we arrived to the old clerk lady who was looking rather preoccupied.

"Levy do you know what is doing ? "Wendy asked me .

"Who is that ?" I asked as I knew no person named Williams except in a video game i've been playing . She is my favorite character in the game , her name is Anna Williams .

" is the clerk of this bookstore. You are friend with her and you don't know her name ?"said my blue haired friend.

" Of course I know . I was testing you ." I said in a manly voice .

"When hearing at you we might think the opposite . "Said Charla , not satisfied with my answer .

* * *

"Whatever let's go and ask her."I said. We went near and Wendy asked her sweetly : "Mrs., What are you looking for? ". "I am looking for a key that opens a safe. I need to open it urgently. I kept it on my desk yesterday and can't find it today." She replied.

"Would you mind if we help you? " I asked. "Sure. " she said. "Yeah, we are going be detectives like Sherlock Holmes" Wendy said with determination and we all sweat dropped. And all of us started searching for a key.

After some 15 minutes we couldn't find it. "I abandon, I can't find it "said Charla. "Come on Charla. Detectives do not abandon."said Wendy and Charla shouted "But I am not a detective! "

"Do you remember where it was? " I asked and replied: " Near that stack of book" she said while pointing towards a stack of book on her desk. "No way, I searched there multiple times, but yet I couldn't find it " I said. "Please hurry up," Mrs Williams said." Maybe someone stole it? " said Charla . I decided search for it near some bookshelf when I fell down.

"Levy, you are okay? " said Wendy as she rushed to heal me. "I tripped over the carpet and fell" I said as I scratched my head then I noticed : A security camera. "Hey Wendy! Look a security camera. We might find out what happened.

* * *

**Guild - No one's POV**

" I don't know what but something feels wrong here . " said Lucy .

"What makes you think like that ? "Asked Gray .

"By that time Levy should already be here shouting madly and laughing countinosly while reading a book . "Replied the blonde .

"So ?" said Erza .

"So what ? It means that she didn't get the book she wanted . I am really afraid . She told me that if she won't get the book , she will try to kill its owner . " Lucy said in panic before dashing through the guild doors breaking it again .

"What do this brats have against that door."sobbed Malarov .

"I told you that it was ugly ."said Mirajane .

* * *

**Back to the Fairy of Wisodm , Ley's POV**

We have been watching it for minutes and minutes when something happened , a slim young man with blond hair in a black formal suit came. He then took ' hand and kissed her hand with a sly look.

"Mrs. , Do you know who is this man? " asked Wendy. "It's a fine young man named James . I met him several months ago and we became friend in very little time. But he has a disturbing side of himself. " said the clerk and Charla asked "What is it? "

"He sometimes unknowingly steals shiny objects. I one time caught him trying to take my chain but he returned it to me. But yet he is a good boy. " she said. "This is kinda suspicious . Let's watch further more and see what he will do." I said.

James and then started talking and talking. He then took out a small book from his pocket and left it on the desk. then started examining the book while his left arm was on the desk , near the key. It looked like a Silver Celestial Spirit gate. He then took the book with his right arm and the swung the other hand and it disappeared.

"James stole it! "I exclaimed. "What!? How is it possible?!"said the clerk. "Mrs. Tell us his address and we are going to get the key for you." Said Wendy. "Yes tell us" I said while flexing my arm and then I someone shout: "Levy! Please don't kill her!" And then something fell onto me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Lucy and most importantly **SHE WAS SUFFOCATING ME WITH HER BREAST !**

"Lucy get up! I won't kill anyone! " I shouted, "Sorry, I tripped over the carpet and fell onto you" she said. "This carpet must be called the 'carpet of hell'" said Charla skeptically.

"What are you doing here? " I asked to Lucy. "I was making sure that you didn't kill the one who bought the book instead of you like you've told me . I hope you didn't do it !" She replied. "You wanted to kill Wendy! " exclaimed Carla. "I now in the past, forget it. " said Wendy.

"Wendy bought the book. If I would have killed her, It would have made me even worse than Zeref." I said. "Ouf" she said. "Young girl, I think you dropped your keys" said who was holding Lucy's keyring. "Thank you!" Lucy said as she took the ring but then pushed her away. "That key..."she mumbled. "What is happening? "I asked. "Yes I am sure! This key is the one for my safe" she said as she took out a silver key of Lucy's keyring.

"What are you talking about? I found this key yesterday near the entry. It is mine." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head.

"Let me examine it..."I said as I took the key and started comparing it to the one in the record. " is right this is hers." I said while giving it to its owner . "Ok so now..."she mumbled and then removed some folders in her personal desk . The books away we could see a safe. She opened it and took a vial of red liquid which was emitting white fumes out of it.

* * *

then hastily it and she started shining so bright so that we need sunglasses to see a small gimsp of her. The light faded and another woman stood before us.

"So do I look younger? " she said flirtily. " !" All of us exclaimed. She now had brown hair cut in a bob cut, wearing a red satin sleeveless chinese dress with floral design and a colorful majestic bird on the lower part. She also wore long red fingerless gloves and brown fishnets tights with red heels. But the feature that caught my attention the most is : **SHE HAS BIG BOOBS AND YET 2 MINUTES AGO SHE WAS AS FLAT AS ME. WHY SHOULD EVERYTHING END WITH BOOBS !**

"Yes it is me. I sensed that I wasn't going to end longer, so I made a potion which brought me back to my 20s. So how do I look?" She said and asked while doing flirtatious poses.

"Personally I find you very beautiful." Said Lucy, Wendy , Charla and _**(me, the author) **_ said. "Fine, then I can start a career of a model. "She said while going away.

"Wait ! And who is going to take care of the bookstore!?" I asked and she replied: "I already appointed someone. He should be here tomorrow. So now... see ya. " She said while waving her hand.

"Good Luck !" Wished Wendy. "Please, don't call me anymore, simply call me, Anna." She said while she went away.

* * *

"Who knew things would turn out like this? " I said. "You are so right Levy" Wendy said . "You know Wendy, even if I didn't get the book , I had an excellent moment with you, searching for the key. "I said and she replied: "Me too Levy. You know? I was thinking that being a detective was more fun than reading a Sherlock Holmes book..."

"So..."I replied intrigued by her. "So how about us becoming part time detective? But still we will keep going on missions as mages. "She said.

**No one's POV**

Levy looked at her with a surprised face. "It's Ok if you don't want..."said Wendy in a disappointed voice. "It is a wonderful idea!"Shouted Levy and Wendy looked at her in shock.

"I was thinking the same thing as you. We both love Sherlock Holmes , are intelligent, know Sherlock's tricks , we may become even the best detectives of Fiore. "said Levy loudly. "Really! "Said Wendy.

"Lucy, you want to become part of our detective team? "Levy asked to the blonde.

"No way! I won't join that damn witty Sherlock Holmes detective fan club. I prefer being an enemy of Fairy Tail than joining your club. "Said Lucy.

"And you Charla" asked the sky dragon slayer."As a mage you get so many trouble and now I wonder how much trouble you will get. "Said Charla.

"So we need to think of a name! "Said Wendy excitedly. "How about Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers" Levy decided. "Yes, I like it" Said Wendy. And the two friends joyfully jumped and high-fived under the sight of the celestial spirit mage and the white exceed.

"I hope they won't create a mess now, " said Charla and Lucy laughed.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**So I hope you like it. Whenever you review I hope you will rate each chapter using this system:**

**Love it - ;D**  
**Very good- :D**  
**Good- ^-^**  
**Indifferent- '_'**  
**Bad- '~'**  
**Very Bad- T_T**  
**Thrash- : (**

* * *

**And I am going to somehow add a quiz at the end of each chapter. Here is for the first chapter.**

**FROM WHICH GAME IS ANNA WILLIAMS FROM ?**

**ANS 1) Soul Caliber **  
**ANS 2) Tekken**  
**ANS 3) Street Fighter **  
**ANS 4) Dead or Alive**  
**ANS 5) Virtua Fighter**

* * *

**So here the next chapter's title and a peek from it.**

**Chapter 2 : The first mystery : The case of the cake destroyer.**

**Length: Approx Medium**

**Peeks: Wendy, I think that no-one will ever consult us **  
** They even destroyed my Adamantine armor.**  
** How about joining us, Wendy, Levy? I am giving painting lessons later.**  
** I swear, I will have my revenge over you ! Let's go my dear Mona.**  
** You helped my sister, so I am giving the security camera kit as a gift.**

**So now see ya don't forget to R&amp;R .**


	2. Case 1 : The Cake destroyer !

_**So the answers to the reviews will be at the complete bottom after the rating reminder , average rating of last chappy (another way I say chapter , I will use it sometimes ) and quiz .**_

_**Unfortunately , school is back . So you know , updating rate will be delayed for 14 - 15 weeks . Sorry again as this semester will be very stressful for me as I am doing an important class and the second semester is when we get to choose our subjects for next year . Meaning : My future career will be determined in the coming days . So maybe the quality of my writting will be worse .**_

_**I apologize for my future mistakes and I don't own FT , remember that .**_

_**Levy's POV - Same day**_

"Listen everybody ! Me and Wendy are now detectives !" I announced and Wendy continued with : " Our name is Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers . If you have any problems we can help you . "

"I wish you two good luck " waved Mirajane to us .

"Interesting"said Erza who was hopefully not on competitive mode.

"I'll let you know if I have something that tickles me " said Gray .

"Can someone tell me what is a detectatitive?" asked Natsu.

"Detectatitive isn't even a word . She said detective . explained Lucy to the pink haired mage.

"What is detective then, Lucy ?"continued the fire mage .

"Stop annoying me !" shouted Lucy as she went away with Natsu chasing her . When together , these two are simply too cute . Sometimes I wonder if they are in love with each other . Stop thinking like that or I will become Mirajane no2 .

"I hope we get our first client soon. "Said Wendy . "Don't worry . We will even wait to the end of our lives simply for a client . I promise you ." I said to her

_**3 weeks later ...**_

"Wendy , I think no one will ever consult us . I think it would be better for us to stop our detective work. " I said . I wasn't as motivated as I was before. "What's happening Levy? Already resigning. " Said Charla in a cocky way.

"Oh shut up! " I said. I don't know why but since me and Wendy became detectives, I can't stand her.

**_No one's POV_**

"You are too strict towards them Charla . " said Lucy to the white cat . " I am trying to make them abandon . Wendy should not waste her childhood in such stupidities ." replied Charla . " What if someone comes ?" asked the blonde. " I swear , if anyone passes the door at the moment , I am ready to go and live in Clover or 2 months without having contact with any Fairy Tail members ." she said and Erza passed the door shouting " Levy ! Wendy ! I need you ." " I guess I am going to prepare my suitcase ." says Charla as she exited Fairy Tail.

**Levy's POV**

"Levy! Wendy! " Shouted Erza as she stormed to us. "What's happening? " I asked. " First of all are Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers still working because I heard that you were going to close the company. " she said.

"In fact we were going to stop when you arrived. What's happening? "Asked Wendy. "Great, I was fast enough. So I want you to help me. I have a case for you! " she said and it brightened our mood.

"So what is it about? " I said before Erza knocked me hard on my head saying: " Silence, I don't want anyone to hear it." And I apologized fearing the wrath of Titania the Great.

In five short minutes we were now at Fairy Hills in Erza's set of rooms . My head was still aching by Erza's punch. "So Erza-san , what made you so tense . " asked my dear partner to the red haired mage.

"Well , it has been happening recently . Every morning when I get up I usually eat a strawberry cake which I prepared the evening before . But since some days , when I open the refrigerator to take a slice , I notice that the cake was completely eaten. They didn't even leave a morsel . I want you to find the culprit and I am ready to pay you 750 000J if you get him . "Erza narrated while I took some notes .

"All right let's start looking for clues" I exclaimed. "Talking about that, I didn't open my refrigerator today especially for you to investigate. I am sure that I will again only see a plate and some whipped cream."said Erza as she showed us the route to her refrigerator. And amazingly I saw it enchained with a thick chain, a broken lock and something looking like a part of Erza's Adamantine armor.

"No way! How could they destroy this lock and my armor like that! " said an astonished Erza. "Don't worry Erza-san, We will find the culprit." My partner reassured our client.

"I carefully opened the fridge using gloves to leave no fingerprints . Inside I saw a plate with some dispersed whipped cream like Erza predicted. There was also yoghurt and juice both of them being strawberry flavored , but the strangest thing I saw was pink milk. I concluded that she added strawberry flavour to it also.

Out of curiosity , I decided to look at Erza's kitchen and saw something which didn't surprise me at all. Her cupboards were painted strawberry pink with white borders, the wall was a white with multiple paintings on it namely: strawberries and cakes . Her table was covered with a red napkin with white dots making us remember strawberries. On it was a basket with strawberries in it. The curtains were white with strawberries printed on it.

Just by looking her kitchen make me feel an overdose of sugar. Like if her obsession for cakes wasn't enough, she now has an obsession about strawberries.

I went back to my research and got nothing. No fingerprints, no hair, no piece of clothes... I looked at Wendy with a desperate face and said: "I found nothing" . She was sitting at the table writing something while Erza was using the pink milk, a whole bowl of sugar , strawberries, eggs, strawberry flavoured butter _**( It doesn't exist)**_, whipped cream , etc... I guessed she was cooking a cake.

"Levy? Wendy? Would you like a piece of cake once cooked." Erza said and my intuition proved correct. We both replied positively. "So Wendy? What are you doing? " I asked. "I am making a list of suspects. I made them from most probable to least probable. " She said while showing me her notes.

On the top with most probable tag were Natsu, Gray and Minerva. "So Natsu and Gray are top because I heard they have a small enmity with Erza. Minerva is the one who hates Erza the most so it might be her." Explained Wendy.

On the second grade were Evergreen and Happy. " Through all the time I stayed in Fairy Tail , I noticed that Evergreen has a rivalry with Erza-san. This maybe due to that she ate her cake. Moreover they both live at Fairy Hills. Happy is there because he has a habit to do pranks , but there is something which is gross then... How could he destroy Erza-san's armor."She continued.

On the third grade was Mirajane and Lucy . This group felt kinda wierd. "I heared that Mira-san and Erza-san were rivals and enemies when they were smaller . This might have been awoken again and Mira-san might have destroyed the cake. Lucy-san have been saying multiple times . She said she was jealous of her power , strength , fame and beauty . Maybe jealousy fueled her to do so . " she stated . I was totally speechless.

There was a last group tagged as: nearly impossible . The persons whose names were here were : a crazy Erza fanatic , Ultear and Meredy. "Explanations for this group is quite needed . "I said .

"So that Erza fanatic one is like this : It might be that Erza-san has a crazy fan. The latter might want to get Erza-san's objects. So one day he entered Erza's apartment and stole some items for his collection and suddenly got hungry . He ate Erza-san's cake and fell in love with it. So to eat Erza-san's heavenly good cakes, he comes every night. You remember the day Happy told us that Erza-san and Jellal nearly kissed on the beach ? The hypothesis about Ultear or Meredy being the Criminal is based on this. How about that one of them love Jellal and when they saw Erza-san and Jellal nearly kiss , one of them wanted their revenge on Erza. So one of them then come here every night to eat Erza's cakes" I facepalmed at her last group. And I knew someone who was here was boiling from inside.

_**Erza's POV**_

That damn cat ! He is so dead ! I will first torture him till I am bored then I will continuously mentally hurt him then I will end his puny life.

_**Levy's POV**_

Erza's head was becoming like a red bulb . I found that alarming so I threw casserole of water on her and the entire room was now filled with hot steam.

"Too hot ! Too hot !" I screamed as the steam burnt my body . I started running without knowing where I was going . I suddenly hit something , lost balance and fell through it .

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was outside Fairy Hills , falling from the 2nd level . So I closed my eyes and did a small prayer , knowing that I will soon die. But then I felt something fluffy . I opened my eyes and saw that I was now laying on a bed of vines and leaves .

I was now relieved . But suddenly I heard someone scream and it was quite familiar . I looked up and saw Wendy falling from the same window. I didn't get enough time and she fell on me. And everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a strawberry cake . "Ah Levy ! You are alright ? I was getting worried. " Said Erza who was eating the cake. "What happened ?"I asked . "Well , you and Wendy fell from my window and both of you were thrown onto a bed of leaves and vines . Hearing your screams , went down to for you . I searched for one hour but in vain. I then got the idea of asking Natsu and Gajeel to search for you two and we succeeded . Well , you were both well hidden there" She narrated .

Then suddenly an idea struck me . "Hey Erza ! I've got an idea due to you !" I exclaimed . She looked at me with blank eyes and protested :" No way you gonna put these leaves in my kitchen . "

"No, your table napkin is large and long enough...(**_time skip: night now)_**... So me and you are going to hide under the table while Erza will sleep in her room as always. Understood the plan now Wendy." I explained .

"I hope that the culprit will come soon because I am tired and I want to sleep. " complained my assistant. "Didn't you get enough rest when you were unconscious? "I asked. "It's while sleeping that we rest and not while being unconscious." She protested.

And we started arguing at low voice . I wanted to swear but unfortunately Wendy is still a kid. Then suddenly we heard someone. I peaked outside and saw someone was taking something from the fridge. I gave my partner the signal to attack and she nodded, her large sack with her.

I jumped outside and trapped the enemy with my arms. I am maybe not strong as Elfman or Natsu but I yet I decided to do it as Wendy's arms would be too small. Wendy hurriedly came with her large sack. I let the culprit free and Wendy trapped. She tied a rope in the opening and me I went to light up the light. I have thought of waking up Erza but I am afraid that she says something like: "How dare you break my beautysleep. I'll kill you" . I told Wendy to open the bag and the naughty word came out of my mouth.

"Fuck! " I exclaimed. I hoped Wendy didn't hear it or I will see colors from Master, Charla, Mira, Lucy and maybe others. In the bag was none other than an angry Erza in pyjama. "What is that supposed to be? " she said. "Well , this was the trap we kept for your cake destroyer. "Do I look like a cake destroyer! "She shouted. "But it was dark and..."I mumbled. "No! I don't want to listen to your nonsense! I better go and sleep before I start getting swollen eyes ." She said as she went away. We got back to our hiding place , waiting for the mystery man.

_**Next Day - Erza's POV**_

I was already awake but as my alarm clock didn't come up yet I decided to stay in bed and play some cake and bakery game on my IPad. It felt so great to play in a game with so many cakes. It was like I was still dreaming. I have well slept this night but I think if Wendy and Levy didn't capture me, I would have slept better. But really, I was going to get myself some cold strawberry flavored water when they trapped me thinking I was the criminal. Then suddenly "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" My annoying alarm clock rang.

I turned it up and the first thing I did is to go to the kitchen thinking to find someone in the sack . I lifted up the napkin and found something. There was indeed a person in the sack. Oh sorry two persons. What I found? I found these two bitches , sleeping in the sack. This made me angry and I roared: " What the heck is happening here! " and both of them instantly got up.

_**Back to the Guild- Levy's POV**_

That day I decided to the guild to have breakfast. Lucy was sitting besides me writhing a new chapter of her novel while Jet and Droy opposite to us. "Ouchh" I screamed, that pain was still here.

"What is happening Levy? " She asked. "Nothing, Lu-Chan " I said as I tried to hide my left ear. "Then why are you hiding your ear."she asked. I didn't reply her this time. "Come on you can tell me , I am your friend. " I stayed silent. "Okay then, if you don't show me your ear I won't let you read my novel." She threatened. As a sign of resign I removed my hands from the ear and she could see that fiery red ear.

"What happened to it! "She asked loudly. "Well, me and Wendy had to look for someone who eats or destroys Erza's cakes every night. Last night me and Wendy were guarding the fridge and we fell asleep. We thus didn't catch him and he, he took Erza's cake and made it disappear. As punishment Erza pulled both mine and Wendy's ear." I narrated.

"So that explains why Mirajane said she was taking Wendy to the health centre. It must hurt like hell. "She said and I sighed. "I hope we find the one soon. "I said. "Oh no. She is coming and she looks pretty angry." Lucy whispered and I looked at the door and found an angry Titania holding a pile of paper. I hope it is not a written form in which she says that she doesn't need our help anymore. She then started coming in the direction of our table.

She then got on our table and re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. It is the dead end for you my dear Levy. She then threw the papers in the ear, she summoned an amount of sword and threw each of them on the papers so as to hit them at the top. I guess, it isn't time for me to go to heaven yet.

"Listen Everybody! ! ! I stuck some posters. Look at it clearly and decide what you want."She declared. Me and Lucy went to see what the poster contained. It was written:

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_Grand Painter Erza Scarlet is giving free painting lessons to everyone on 23rd September at 4pm. _  
_Some persons have been already chosen by Erza and are forced to come or a fate worse than hell awaits them! _  
_Those names are: _

_1)Lucy Heartfilia_  
_2)Natsu Dragneel_  
_3)Gray Fullbuster_  
_4)Levy McGarden _  
_5)Wendy Marvel _

_Other persons must take a poster, write their name on it and give it to Erza Scarlet._  
_PS: Free Strawberry Cake for persons coming._

"Why is my name there?"Me and Lucy screamed."Wait a minute ... "I said" The 23rd of September is today! ". "Holy Shit! And me who thought I would stay at home reading that new book while having a bubble bath and a chocolate souffle ." Lucy cursed.

"I don't have anything against going to Fairy Hills but it is simply that how will I paint. My body is in great suffering." we heard someone say from the back and saw Natsu with a huge amount of red stripes on him.

"Natsu? What happened to you? "Asked Lucy. "Well yesterday me and Gajeel were having a match of Iron Fist when Erza came in between. He took us by force to her house. She then tied both of us very tightly using black belts. She then tied our necks like if we were dogs. Using a string she took both of us out. She wanted us to look for Wendy and Levy. And too make thing worst, she continuously whipped us. Once we found them she tied me to my bed and no one came to untie me until today. That bastard of Happy went to a sleep at Charla's as he said she was alone that night." He explained.

So Happy went to sleep in Fairy Hills, It might be him who destroyed the cake. And my ears suddenly perked as I heard some romance behind me. "I really pity you, Natsu." Said Lucy and Natsu asked with a grin: "Ehm...Lucy? Would you mind giving me a massage after that painting lesson".

"OK, but this is only because I pity you. " said Lucy and Natsu replied: "Thanks. You are cool." And they both started chatting . They seemed quite close together. Maybe I'm a few years we could then see little Natsus and Lucys running all over the guild . _***Mental Facepalm***_ Damn I really need to stop with this or I'll end up like Mirajane.

**Time skip - Art Lessons - Rooftop garden of Fairy Hills **

Well I didn't think so much persons would show up . We formed a circle and Erza arranged us . From my left there was Lucy then Wendy then Gray then Lisanna then Reedus then Juvia then Evergreen then Erza then Natsu and at last Mirajane. I was feeling safe and secure as my two best friends are near me.

"So it's time . Let's start the lesson." Said Erza ." Owww I think I ate too much last night . I hope this won't interfere with my performance." Said Mira as she held her belly . I also noticed Lisanna staring at her . Natsu then looked at her and said "But , you di-" and he was put unconscious by Erza who exclaimed " Shut up, you fucking bitch . I said we are going to start painting NOW ."

"Erza ! Is that a way to talk in front of Wendy !? " Complained Lucy and Erza replied harshly :" It's time for her to grow up a bit . How long will she stay that short and weak. Moreover , she'll have to learn these words latter on. What's the problem if she learns them now ! BTW let's start before you make me explode. Gray, who had been laughing at the poor Salamander was silenced by a glare from the all mighty Titania .

But my attention was mostly on what Mirajane said. Maybe she's the one stealing Erza every night. I would need to investigate about that latter on after these stupid lessons.

"So our first lesson will be a simple painting." Erza said " So I want you to paint either a rectangle or a square . But before ... Here is mine " She showed us a green page ." I painted a green rectangle for you folks . "

"Hmmm Erza ..." said Reedus as he raised his hand. "Yes ." replied Erza . " When is the competition supposed to start ?" Asked the Fairy Tail mage . " What competition? " asked Erza. "Cana told me that you are holding a painting competition today. If it isn't so , then there is no reason for me to come here as I am a better painter than all of you. " Explained the confirmed painter . Oh how bad of him to say that.

"I am counting up to 10 ... If you don't take your cake and get out of here . Then I will get the pleasure to kick your ass." Commanded Erza with a death glare. '_1'_ Reedus started running . Reedus takes a cake and started running towards the stairs . _'10'_ "What ! There was not even a 2" complained Reedus and the next second he was rolling towards the stairs . " That's not my problem! "Said Erza .

" I hope Reedus is OK ." said Lucy and we heard " I'm OK ." "Well let's continue the lesson . Draw and paint a rectangle or a square .

" So now . Draw a part of a human body. " Erza asked us and showed us a yellow painted page and said " Here is an example , I painted Lucy's hair on zoom . So now come on now . I will pass later on to see your work."

I decided to paint Sherlock Holmes but it rather looked like an abomination. I really sucked at painting , I'll take literature over paint any day . "Finish" I heard my blond friend say in a jovial way.

I decided to look at her painting , intrigued by her happy mood. I could not believe what I saw ...

Her painting was divine . She painted a woman very similar to her. She was wearing a very beautiful and expensive looking pink gala dress with ribbons and ruffles . In the background there was a beautiful garden . Then in the right bottom corner , in black was written 'My dear deceased mother , Layla Heartfilia ...'

So Lucy's mother looked like that . " Your painting is superb , Lucy-san " Wendy said and I said " I agree with Wendy . Your painting if food for the eyes ." "I guess , the painting tuitions that father forced me to attend were not as useless as I thought." She said with a smile .

"Wow , Juvia . You have great skills at painting ." we heard Mirajane say as she dreamed while admiring Juvia's painting. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about it ." Gray said who managed to at least stay dressed this time ."Nothing hurts taking a look at it ." Lucy said optimistically and Gray replied " Yeah , I guess ." while scratching the back of his head and Lucy giggled . They also seemed close together . Maybe instead of Natsu , Gray is going to be Lucy's prince in shining armour . Damn I really need to stop now or else I might start thinking about yaoi pairings ... Or even worse ... YURI PAIRINGS!

Unknowingly I started to panic and I unknowingly held my head in horror ."Levy-san , what's happening " I was glad Wendy pulled me out of my nightmare." Ehh , nothing " I replied her, still disturbed about my vision . "Well let's see what Juvia painted ." I said in hope that her painting will make me forget these atrocious five minutes . And we ( Me , Wendy , Lucy and Gray ), went to look at the said wonderful painting of Juvia .

"Look , my friends . This a real pleasure to the eyes ." Said Mirajane with dreamy eyes and her sister then said " Her painting is an insult to me and my matchmaker chart ." We all had different reactions at the sight of the painting . Gray fainted , Lucy his her and Wendy's eye before she and Wendy both turned back and me , I used my solid script magic to write 'censored' on the painting. " You see , Mira . They agree with me . It should have been either Gray and Lucy or Juvia and Lyon ." Said Lisanna but no one paid attention to what she said.

What was painting ? It was simply a scene that came out of Juvia's mind . In other words ... A painting where Gray and Juvia were making love in a way reserved for adults.

"No, Levy-san . I really wanted to see the painting ." Complained Wendy . I then looked at Juvia and apologised for doing that to her hardwork . And guess what she replied , "I doesn't matter. Juvia has more than hundred paintings in similar style in her house ." She said.

"Noooo!" Mira screamed with horror. "Nooooo!" Wendy joined Mirajane , whimpering on the ground . " Why are you crying , Wendy ? " I asked her and she replied " I didn't get to see what Mirajane said it was very beautiful. "

"Hmm..." Mumbled Erza "This is giving me an idea." This panicked me as she started going towards her table. I hope she isn't going to paint what I think she is going to paint . "Wendy , It will be better if you don't look at Erza's next painting ." I said to my little friend while trying to protect her sweet , innocent , clean and young mind.

"Finished !" Shouted the red head who had stars in her eyes . Oh no Jesus , please don't let it be something related to that taboo subject .

"So dear friends ," Erza said " I wasn't planning to show you this type of art ." "Oh no !"I mentally screamed . " I got this Idea thanks to Levy and Juvia ." Erza said . That made me feel even more guilty. "So here is my painting ." she said as she showed her page . I instantly closed my eyes and I mentally screamed of horror. But amazingly I didn't where any " Ahh " or "What ".

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Erza was showing a red coloured page to us . Lucy then raised her eyebrows and asked the re-equip mage " Ehhh , Erza , What is that ?" The latter replied " Good question . It is Calligraphy. I painted the letter 'C' of the word 'Censored' on zoom mode. " I was relieved . Wendy's innocence was saved.

"But Erza ..." Said Evergreen "Calligraphy isn't done like that ." She really should not have said that . " And what now . You think you know more about art than me . You think you are the teacher now ." Said Erza with a murderous aura . Evergreen backed out with fright and mumbled "No , no . I'm sorry . You may continue ."

" So now , All of you choose either a word , letter or sentence and do it in an artistic style ."she said.

1_** hour later**_

We had many different painting styles . And now was the turn of :" OK , so now all of got enough skill to paint a landscape . So then paint one." Erza said.

_**Some moments later.**_

I decided to paint a mountain chain but it rather looked at a pile of poo . My artist skills are really , really low. I think even Happy would paint better than me . It is then when I heard Evergreen happily and loudly said " Mira , I so love your painting . It shows the only truth of the world . This is love . Love . Love " Man , the way she talked was very strange . To know what exactly Mirajane painted , I decided to go at hers , accompanied by my best friends.

What I saw traumatised me . I used my solid script magic to write 'censored' on it again and again . Mirajane , Evergreen , Lucy and Wendy stood in horror in front of my furry . What did she paint like that ? She simply painted a beach and everyone present were making out . Whether it was Man and Woman , Man and Man or Woman and Woman. "Nooo !" Mirajane screamed again.

"Hmpf ... It isn't a big loss . It was very ugly . "said an unknown voice . We all looked towards the source of the voice and saw a man with white hair . He dressed himself like those Frenchmen in the 17s . He was painting the portrait of a beautiful , noble looking woman with black hair.

"Excuse me , could you please tell me who are you ?" asked Erza dully .

"My name is Leonardo Da Vinci ." replied the man as he continued his painting without even looking at us. "And I guess that you are not from Fairy Tail , right ? " said Erza .

"Correct, gentle lady . I simply came here to show you real art . "He replied as he continued painting and then said " Here , it is finished . My best work since I started painting . I'm gonna call it 'Mona Lisa ' . " He then showed us the portrait of that woman. That painting was exquisite . The colours , fades and everything was so well made . It was like if it was the twin of that Mona Lisa lady . He is indeed a great artist .

Erza then started staring at it coming closer and closer to it . Then in a flash she used her brush to add a mustache , horns , vampire teeth and a pair of glasses to the painting .

"What the hell did you do to my treasure !" Screamed the man in horror and Erza replied with an evil grin " I simply made it better . " She then started yelling " Now get the hell outta here ."

Leonardo then started packing and he and that lady started walking to the stairs . But then he turned back and shouted " I promise , I'll have my revenge on you !" Erza didn't take him seriously and said "Yeah , Yeah and before I forget *yells* Don't forget to take your cake !" She then took one of the cakes disposed on the table before throwing it at the man , targeting his face . But she missed and instead hit the woman who was sent flying through the balcony and fell heavily on the ground .

"Nooo ! Mona !" Screamed Da Vinci as he started running down the stairs. "Good work . Now we have no more hindrances." Said Erza then Juvia said " Hmmm Erza ... Juvia thinks that you overdid it. " Erza then replied "Nah , Let's continue the lesson."

"So now , I am going to show you a new type of painting ." Erza said still energised " And it is called ... Abstract art or it can also be called Modern Art. " She said with much enthusiasm.

"Hmmm , Erza " Asked Natsu " What is Abstract Art ?" And she replied "I'm glad that one of you asked me that . Well abstract art is like something but in another way . Like you could alter the colours or ..." She paused and took a can of purple paint " you can do like that !" She yelled as she threw the paint over a sheet forming splashes of paint on it . But it really looked good and beautiful. "You can also use more colours if you want.

"So now _***claps hand***_your turns . " she said .

**_5 minutes later._**

Well I decided to splash paint on my page but it looked weird . The blue paint formed like if Happy's Silhouette. Man , there is no doubt ... I really suck at Art . Yeah , Yeah , this is the third time I'm telling you this . Then what ?

By that time all of us except one had finished their painting. "Hmm, Erza can you come here. ?" Asked Natsu , the sole remainder. The 'teacher' arrived and asked what was happening .

"Can you tell me what I need to paint exactly ? I forgot how to do it ." said the stupid guildmate . Erza approached Natsu with a red paint can and said " Come on . Take a paint of can ." The dragon slayer found two cans and then said " But which one ? Pink or Yellow ?" What a stupid question . I guess , I'll have to agree with what Lucy usually says . Natsu is the king of idiots. Mirajane then arrived there and said " Choose pink . It is more lovely , it matches well with red and your hair is pink ." A convinced Natsu then agreed and took the pink can of paint.

"OK , Natsu . I will count till 3 and we will throw the paint simultaneously on your page . " Erza said and Natsu nodded . Erza then started the countdown. "1 , 2 ,3" counted Erza and both her and the fire dragon slayer threw the paint on the blank page . But unfortunately Natsu threw the paint with much power and it bounced on the page and ended up splashing all over himself , Erza and Mirajane .

Everyone was shocked , especially Mirajane and Erza . They were all covered with red and pink paint. "Hmm... Sorry " mumbled Natsu who was afraid of his life right now. "Calm down ...Calm Down Erza ... You must stay calmed. " said Erza grumpily with fiery red eyes and steam coming from her ears. I guessed , she was really very angry right now.

Gray then started laughing like a kid at the sight of Natsu covered with paint. The latter got angry and try to run towards the ice mage but he instead slipped on the paint and splashed even more paint on Erza , Mirajane and himself.

"The lesson ... is over ... And Now ... *Yells * Get out  
" Erza said before roaring at us . She yelled so loudly that It generated a shockwave that blasted all of us except Erza herself down the stairs .

Erza is really inhuman. She managed to pile all of us in one shout." Everyone's fine ?" asked Lisanna as she tried to come out of that pile of human. " Juvia is in Heaven ." said the Latter . Gray was stuck above her , his head being between the water woman's breasts. "Don't count on me to give you a massage now , Natsu " complained Lucy as she and Evergreen **_were suffocating me with their Breast ! Why should there be always something to make me regret my flat chest !_**

**_Time Skip - 45 minutes later ._**

Me and Wendy decided to come at Lucy's place as there was still the mess laying around the corridor of Fairy Hills . We were lucky that she had let us had bath.

"No seriously , That lesson was crazy ." said Lucy . " Yeah , but at least we got some clues about the case of Erza." Said Wendy.

"Really ! Tell me about it ." said Lucy excitedly but I denied . "And moreover ... We don't have time to lose . We need to make our report to Erza." I said as I took Wendy and rushed to Fairy Hills.

_**Fairy Hills - 5 minutes later**_

"So you wanted to see me , Levy " said Erza dressed in her white top with ruffles and blue skirt she usually years under her Heart Kreuz armour . But then I noticed that there was still paint left in her hair .

"Hmm Erza-san ... There is still paint in your hair." Said Wendy before I said it .I was glad that I would get trashed after that .

"Oh , yeah I already knew about that . The paint won't wash off my hair . Natsu and Mira are in the same state too."She stated calmly . I was a bit troubled and something struck my mind " Don't tell me that you ..." I exclaimed and Erza immediately nodded in response.

"Erza-san , you did what ?" Wendy asked . "Mira , Natsu and I had a bath together." Said Erza and Wendy started becoming red . "What . I used to take baths with Natsu and Gray when I was young and I still do take baths with them sometimes. Isn't it Levy ?" Erza said in a very direct way and i couldn't help but reply with a miserable "Yeah" .

I shook my head and said "Anyway , Let's get back to the subject ..." Erza and Wendy instantly became serious . "yeah ,talk " said Erza . "We have got some clues thanks to the art tuition . " started Wendy and I continued " We heard Mira say ' Owww I think I ate too much last night . I hope this won't interfere with my performance.' during the tuition. Maybe she comes every night to steal your sweet cakes. "

"It is also possible that Mira just ate much more than usual the previous night ." said Erza and I sarcastically said " Oh come on Erza , it's about Mira we are talking about . She always eats little food ." And Titania then said " Now that you are telling that , Mira really doesn't eat that much ... "

"So , what do you suggest ?" Asked Erza and I replied enthusiastically " Well , I've elaborated a plan to catch Mirajane ." "Great . Tell me of what it consists ." said the redhead . I smirked and explained " We and Wendy will go to Mira's place tonight and I'll say that we want to have a sleepover at her place . We will sleep one eyes open and we will always keep Mirajane at sight. And if we ever found something suspicious , we'll be sure to report it to you the next day ."

"And what if it is not her . The real thief then comes and eats another cake ?" Erza complained and I replied "Hmmm , sorry but not everything can be protected ." " I think I've got a solution . You will stay here while Wendy will go to Mirajane's place to investigate." Erza said with an evil smirk .

"What ! But why don't I go to Mira's and Wendy stays here ." I complained . "Wendy is young , she cannot sleep alone ." Erza justified . I tried to tell her that I don't want to stay alone but a death glare made me silent.

**_Time Skip : Night Time -Strauss family house - No One's POV_**

"Thanks for letting me have a sleepover at your house Mira-san and Lissana-san. "Wendy wished as she made herself comfortable in Mirajane's room. She was sleeping on Mirajane's bed with Lisanna next to her while Mirajane made herself comfortable with her sleeping bag .

"I hope you are not sleepy yet Wendy as the fun will start now. " Mirajane said as she inserted a CD in a driver .

**_At the same time - Erza's kitchen - Levy's POV_**

Damn it is so boring to wait a whole night alone . When Wendy was here , it was okay but now ... I couldn't even read a book . That was really hell .

_**Time Skip -Approximately Midnight**_

I had bags under my eyes . I was using my last reserves not to fall asleep . Then fortunately , I heard the chimes . That could mean only one thing . Someone entered the kitchen . I took a long breath and dashed outside .

I could clearly see the outline of the person . I prepared myself to punch him when he moved . I missed him and fell on the floor , but I caught a piece of hair . The person then suddenly appeared before me and had a chair with him . He then swung it and stroke me . The force was strong enough to make me lose consciousness.

_**Morning Time - Erza's POV .**_

I woke up today like if it would be the best day ever . I wasn't hungry like I used to be before that thief or destructor came in my life . Maybe god sent him to help me lose some weight . Who knows ?

'Ting-Ting-Tong' I heard . That meant someone is is at the door . You might find it odd to have a bell even if it is an apartment , but I have my ways . I Re-equipped to my casual frilly white top and usual blue skirt and went to look who was ringing. I opened the door and found a tired looking Wendy with bags under her eyes . Even her usual energetic ponytails looked tired .

"Good morning Erza-san . I hope I didn't wake you up ." She greeted . "What happened last night ?" I asked excited to know if Mira was the culprit or not .  
"Well , First we watched Romeo and Juliet , then she showed me how to cook a one meter tower cake of 10 levels ,..." and she continued as her eyes started to close . "Then we discussed about something called NaLu and GraLu and ... _ZZZZZZ_ " she said in lower and lower voice before her eyes closed and she started falling forward . I caught her and she woke up .

" Sorry Erza-san but I got to sleep only for one hour . "She said . "So did Mira go away ?" I asked and she replied : " No she stayed with us . "

I literally screamed from inside when she said that. Maybe it was a lucky day after all . Maybe this time something will remain in the fridge .

"Come on , let's wake up your partner ." I said and we went on our way to the wonderful kitchen of mine. But both of us were horrified when we opened the door . The remains of what I think was a chair was scattered around an unconscious Levy with blood oozing out of her head .

"Levy" we screamed as we dashed towards her . I grabbed her and tried to wake her up them I noticed something really stupid .

"Come on Levy-san , I will heal you " said Wendy as she grabbed my mop and started using her healing magic on it . "Wendy ! This is my mop ! Levy is here ! On my lap !" I scolded her . "Oh sorry , my eyes are so blurry " she said as she came over me and started healing Levy .

After a small amount of time she opened her eyes . "Erza , Wendy ... " she mumbled as she opened her eyes ."Levy ! What happened !?" I asked . "I saw the figure of someone . He then took one of your chair and stroke me with it. " she explained ."You should have woken me up before engaging with him."I scolded her."But I didn't want to angry you by waking you so late in the night ." she said. "Idiot !" I yelled. "Otherwise , was it Mirajane the one " she asked and Wendy then replied " No , I stayed at her place the whole night . "

I was clearly fed up will all of these and I suggested that we should go to the guild and they agreed . Then Levy caught me of guard saying " Wait guys ! I wanted to show you this ." she said as she held a strand of hair.

"This is a clue . I took it from our criminal last night . By placing this strand in front of a piece of white paper . We will then know the hair colour of our cake destroyer . " she said .

**_Levy's POV_**

After listening to my reasoning Erza quickly brought a piece of white paper ." How strange ... The piece of hair is of 2 colors ." I said after I examined our newest clue . "How is that possible ?" Said Erza . "Levy-chan" said Wendy then asked "Of what colors is the strand ? "

"Well it is of red and pink color . The only persons I know who currently have pink and red hair are Natsu , Mirajane and you Erza ." I said . "What do you mean !? I would myself go and eat my cake ! " She yelled angrily . "No, never ... " I said in a low voice ." Ok then I will be preparing breakfast , want a cake to start the the morning . " asked Erza and both Wendy and me declined her offer . "Well see you at the guild then . I want a private time ."she exclaimed as she kicked my assistant and me out of her apartment .

We decided to pass via Lucy's place before going to the guild today . As we entered the street we heard a familiar voice yelling " Next time you come , I'll make it sure you regret this !"It was Lucy's voice . The second after we were pushed at the side by a cloud of dust . I even nearly fell into the river .

We approached the blond's home . She was looking very angry and was holding and was waving a broom angrily . She was still in her pajama.

"Hey Lucy ! What's happening ? " I called her . " Oh , Levy ! Wendy ! Come in ! "She called us inside . Wendy and me entered the apartment followed by my blond friend.

We made ourselves comfortable on her couch as Lucy brought us some tea.

"So what's up ." she asked as she took a sip of her cup of tea . "Well first , what was happening earlier . " I asked her and she replied with furor " That damn Natsu came over at night and spreaded a white cream over my bed . " Wendy then asked Lucy " Did you know what was this cream ? " and she nodded negatively .

"Well we'll know soon . "I said as I took some leftover cream on the back of hair . I smelled it and it sweet and sugary . "Lucy did you have a bath yet ." I asked and she said no . I then decided to my courage on both and taste it. I hesitantly licked it and I was relieved as it was simply whipped cream we use in cooking cakes. " What was that ? " Wendy asked . "Whipped Cream ." I said .

Lucy then rushed away and took a towel and started cleaning her hair as she said " Where could he have got that at that hour of the night . " Her question quite brought suspicion on Natsu . What if, it was him the one who is eating Erza's cake every night ?

"Well I think we found our culprit Wendy . We will now need to trap him . " I said to my assistant " We will proceed as follows :

**_Guild - No one's POV_**

"Natsu-san , would you please train me . I want to get stronger . " said Wendy with a sweet and gentle voice to Natsu who was currently chatting with his best friend , Happy ." Sure , but I won't hold back ."said Natsu. Wendy and Natsu then exited the guild followed by the blue cat .

Then suddenly, Natsu fell in a hole which has appeared in a flash. A metallic barrier then blocked him inside . "What the fuck is going on!"yelled Natsu . "Princess , Is the hole deep enough?" asked a maid with purple hair . "It is very good . Thank you Virgo . You may go ."said Lucy with an evil smile as Virgo disappeared.

"Hello Natsu . "said Lucy evily . "Oh no , Sorry Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

**_Levy's POV - Isolated Chamber in the guild_**

A very injured Natsu sat before me , Wendy , Lucy and Erza . Luvy got his revenge on him for dirtying her apartment .He was also tied up by Lucy's fleuve étoile . "So let us start ."I said " Natsu Dragneel , dragon slayer of Fairy Tail , are you the one eating Erza's cake every night ? "

"What are you talking about ? "he said while trying to remove the guilt from himself . "Ok , I am going to ask you again . Are you the one eating Erza's cakes every night . "I asked him again .

"I didn't even know about that ! Moreover the person that does that must have been been crazy . "He protested .

I then asked him " Then from where did you come last night before going at Lucy's place ? Your hand was full of whipped cream . ". He then answered " I was at Mira's place .She asked me to come there . " This quite intrigued me so I asked Wendy if he came there last night . "Well , I think I fell asleep a moment or two while we were cooking . "She replied with an awkward smile while scratching the back of her head . "Well that leaves us only one option , we'll have to bring Mira here . " said Erza .

_**Guild - No one's POV .**_

"Mira , you won't believe what I an going to tell you . "Shouted Lisanna to her elder sister . "What is it ?"asked the barmaid . Lisanna then came over Mirajane's ear and whispered " I saw Erza and Lucy ... in that room ." Then a shocked Mirajane said " We need to stop then in the name of our shippings ." "Yes , in the name of our shippings . " said Lisanna as she clenched her fist.

The Strauss sisters entered the room which was dark at that time . The door then closed itself making the elder sister feel unsafe . The light were then switched on and Mirajane was tied nearly instantly by Erza and Lucy .

"So Mirajane Strauss , wha-" managed to say Levy before Erza cut her off by saying "Hmm Levy ? What is the need of saying their whole name ? Why don't you simply say 'Natsu' or 'Mirajane' ?" . Levy then turned to the scarlet haired Re-Equip mage and said arrogantly "Well , this is how detectives do in films and novels . " everyone sweat dropped by her answer .

Levy then said "Well let's continue . Mirajane Strauss wha- " and she was cut off again by this time Lisanna who said " Hey Levy . You didn't give me my money for bringing Mira here . " Levy was getting angry then took out a small bag of jewels from her pocket and gave it to the white haired mage.

Levy then said "So let's get back to where we were . Mirajane Strauss wha-" before she was interrupted by the white haired barmaid . "Hmm Levy ? Could You hurry up a bit ? I don't have all the day . Moreover it is noon . So , could you hurry up a bit I am quite busy as barmaid , elder sister , matchmaker , mage and more ."Mirajane said and that really angered the bookworm .

"Fine ,Fine ! Mira , *short moment* what were you doing last night " said Levy .

"Well me , Wendy and Lisanna had a lot of fun at the sleep-over but the fact that Wendy was starting to fall asleep every ten minutes spoiled the fun a bit . Especially when we were building my signature 8 layer cake ." said Mirajane .

**_Back to Levy's POV_**

"But Wendy said it was a 10 level cake ? " I said intrigued by her answer . " What ? She must have seen two more layers . "Said Mirajane .

I didn't know who to trust so I asked Lisanna "The cake had how many layers ?" "Well , Mira's right . It had 8 layers ." said Lisanna .

"Well then now say that you two were not discussing about NaLu and GraLu !" Exclaimed Wendy in anger . "Well , we were discussing about RoLu and StiLu ."said Mirajane and Lisanna continued with "Yeah , GraLu and NaLu were discussed 3 months ago . It was RoLu's and StiLu's turn that time . Maybe we are going to discuss about LoLu and LaLu next time . "

Lucy raised her hand hesitantly and said "Can I know what is NaLu , GraLu , StiLu , etc... I have a really bad feeling about this . " and the barmaid replied "It would be better if you don't know ."

"Ok , let's stop with those LoLu , LaLu etc... Let's continue our inspection . So ... Natsu was saying that he came at your place at about midnight . Is it true ? " I asked and she bluntly replied "What Natsu ? No , I don't remember ."

"What are you talking about Mira? You yourself phoned me and asked of to come at night to eat those cake slices . Why are you denying ?" said Natsu who seemed sincere and Mirajane was starting to sweat hard and mumbled something . I then asked Wendy what Mirajane was whispering and Wendy replied : "Shut up bastard or else I will show you my secret dragon recipe ."

"So Mira , no need to go further on . Tell us what's happening . "I said to her . "Fine." she said "Well Natsu is telling the truth . I called him to eat those slices of cake I couldn't eat last night . "She revealed . "And also those other times ." added Natsu . "And those other times ."Mira quoted dully .

"What ! " exclaimed me , Lucy , Erza and Wendy . "Oh Mira , you really deceived me . "Said Lisanna darkly and Mirajane apologized for I don't know what reason . "Wait a minute . Can someone tell me what's going on . I think I missed an episode. "I said being troubled .

"Well , "Lisanna said "Mira-nee isn't respecting her 'diet' . " . I then asked her "Can you please be a bit more precise ? " and she narrated "Well-" and Lucy caught her up saying "Wait a minute , could everyone please quit saying 'Well' at the start of every sentence. "

Lisanna glared her and continued " So , 3 weeks ego me , Elf-nee and Mira-nee went to our monthly check up ." and a 'then' escaped my mouth . "I haven't finished yet . " she said and I apologised . "Then,"she continued "the dietician told Mira that she is underweight and if she doesn't eat more ... Her boobs weight would be equal to half of her body weight . " On hearing the last sentence me , Lucy , Erza , Natsu and Wendy bursted in intense laughter. This was simply too funny . I could die out laughing like that .

"Can I continue ! "Yelled Lisanna and we all became silent and nodded to her . "So where was I , Oh yes . So to prevent that tragedy . We have been forcing Mirajane to eat triple or more of her usual portion." Lisanna explained as she then glared Mira and said " But no , she cheated on her diet . It is like if she wants to become a stick woman with huge tits." and we again bursted into an immense laughing session .

We managed to at last end our laughing and I said "Go ahead Lisanna . " and she replied "But there is nothing more to say . " . "You see I didn't eat Erza's cake " said Mira and this time we had the proof that it wasn't her . And then Erza went all beserk on Natsu saying that he , Mira and Lisanna are lying as they are partners in the crime .

_**Streets of Magnolia - Some 30 minutes after -Still Levy's POV**_

Now me and Wendy were accompanying Lucy home . Well the day felt really long and I was fed up but yet it is still 2pm. "Damn , how can we do to catch that person " I released . What could I do I was so tired.

"Well I thought that security cameras would be good . After all it was that who helped you the other time . But considering that you didn't use it I thought you might think it is a bad idea . "Said Lucy . I was terribly shocked . I mentally face palmed myself and said to myself : Why didn't I think about that earlier .

I then told Lucy "Hey Lucy . Sorry but I need to go . And so needs Wendy . " I then took Wendy's wrist and I dashed towards Erza's place making Wendy fly like a kite.

**_Lucy POV_**

I wonder what's wrong with her . Wait , she went ... That means more chocolate pudding for me . I am going to have a very good afternoon.

_**Erza's place - No one's POV**_

"So you need 50 000 Jewels in advance . "Said Erza . "Hmmm , yes . "Levy said with fear in her voice . "Okay , as long as that bastard stay away from my refrigerator ." was the response of Titania the great . And our 2 little detectives high-fived.

_**Levy's Pov**_

"Hmmm Levy-chan could you please tell me where we are ?" asked my fellow assistant with big eyes . She was probably amazed by all those devices and all these lights . "Well , my dear friend we are currently at Electro King ,The biggest electronics shop . They have everything here : LLD **_(Liquid Lacrima Display , It is a parody of LCD)_** and LEL**_( Light Emitting Lacrima , Parody of LED)_** screens which are far better than common Lacrima Visions . They also have IToilets ,Electronic bookshelves , Robots and much more among which there are Security Cameras . " I explained and I heard someone clap hands and said "Well we have a customer of good knowledge here . "

I turned and saw a woman with a muscular body and obviously big bombs . She was wearing a formal white shirt and black pants . She also had a blond hair and had droopy eyes . But really she looks really like a man . She is maybe in her forties .

"And to who are we addressing ourselves ? " I asked the woman . She then replied "Well dear customers , I am the owner and director of this shop and its branches all over Fiore . " and Wendy asked "Then what are you doing here ? Directors usually stay in their office counting all the money they get ."

"Well I am not like these . I always wander around and ask the customers if they have any suggestion or if they have any problem . "She said then paused a moment and continued "Wait a minute . Are you Levy Marvel and Wendy McGarden ?" and I corrected her "Yeah but it is Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvel . "

"Well , 2 blue haired girls , with a flat chest *Levy and Wendy started to blush as they hid their flat boobs with their arms* . Both of them being short and small . Well it fitted her description but I didn't know I would see you that soon. " She said and it quite puzzled me . "Excuse me ? Could you be a bit more clear ?" I asked .

And she started "Well you remember that old woman working at the bookstore ? _***Nod from the detectives***_ . Well I am her sister . My name is Nina . She told me that one day you will come to buy security cameras here . And that I should give you a set of cameras as gift from her . " That explained a quite amount of questions . "So are you here for the cameras ? " Nina asked . And my little friend answered her question positively ."Come on I will show you our models . But before I must tell you that I don't sell security cameras . I sell Security Lacrimas like the ones the Magic Council uses . "She told us.

**_Time Skip - 30 minutes later_**

We got what we needed after much debate . But I think we made a good choice . We got a set of 5 security Lacrimas which can change in colour to hide itself . And the best of all is that this product was in promotion . Persons buying that kit before Halloween are getting two micro-Lacrimas .They are like the larger Lacrimas except they are tiny .

What did we do with the money Erza gave us ? I simply bought myself a new dress of orange and green color .

We rushed to Fairy Hills to install the Lacrimas . Everything went smoothly for once except that the booklet of installing the Lacrimas were in a language we didn't understand . And the best of all is that we got to have a perfect night as we got to sleep in our beds.

Tomorrow was the deciding day . Me , Wendy and Erza all gathered in the kitchen to watch the records . And we were all shocked by what we saw.

_/__**(**____**I call this phasing ... It will like when they are doing something then it turned out that a person is telling the **_**_same thing )_**

No one could have thought of that . " I exclaimed to my dear blonde best friend ."So who was it ?" She asked me and I replied her after a pause "It was Erza herself ." . "What ! Maybe she simply got hungry and woke up at night ." Lucy exclaimed clearly shocked ."No . Her eyes were closed . She was sleepwalking and sleep-eating . Erza is such a strange person . "I concluded .

"So what happened next ." Lucy asked and I replied " If you don't count Erza not willing to pay us , Erza wanting her money back and tearing my brand new dress , then nothing special happened . " . "I told you that the job of a detective is hard but you didn't listen . Maybe you should quit being a detective . " She said and I strongly exclaimed "No ! Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers won't close . And we promise that we will solve every problem we get to deal with . Even the toughest one . That is our golden rule . "

_**And on this note that I end the second chapter . I hope that you liked and don't forget to rate with my rate system and to R&amp;R .**_

_**Quiz : In which category was Gildarts on Wendy's list ?**_

_**A)Least Probable **_  
_**B)Probable**_  
_**C)Highly Probable **_  
_**D) None of the above .**_

_**The answer for the last quiz was : Tekken , Anna is my main and Fav char in Tekken . If you want tips with her , you can PM me . I'll be happy to help you**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Rating of last chappy :**_

_**It wasn't that awesome nor that bad . I am giving it an :)**_

_**Reply to reviewers :**_

_**Zeref'ssister :- Thanks for your review . Yeah I am going to questions more based on this fan fiction . I am going to put crazy mysteries in it with load of fun.**_

_**lucyloverlissannahater : Well thanks for your review . I am going to try my best for this story .**_

_**Syren Novade : I didn't even know if people ship that pairing . And thanks for reviewing.**_

_**News : I made a pool on my profile to decide whether to include character death in it . For those who don't have an account , you can review your answer.**_

_**The options are :**_

_**1) Yes **_  
_**2) No **_  
_**3 ) Only OCCs**_

_**Peek from the next chapter :**_

_**\- If wants she can destroy the whole guild in the state she is ...-**_

_**-Sting-kun help me ! A demon is chasing me ! -**_

_**-A dragon came to steal your Ideas !-**_

_**-That's so touching -**_

_**-Why the heck are there so many Erzas here ! -**_

_**-You are not the real Lucy -**_

_**The next chapter's name is going to be : REDNEKOFISHLOVER**_

_**Please don't forget to R&amp;R in my system.**_


End file.
